<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet by Bourdieflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811246">Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourdieflies/pseuds/Bourdieflies'>Bourdieflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Reader, Loopholes, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sex Pollen, Telepathy, Threesome - M/M/Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourdieflies/pseuds/Bourdieflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pausing in front of him, you looked at where you believed his eyes were. You swayed slightly, still half asleep. </p><p>“You never said your name.”</p><p>“And you never said yours,” he answered back, just as smartly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Reader, Cal Kestis/Reader/Din Djarin, Cal Kestis/You, Din Djarin/Cal Kestis, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If sex pollen is not your cup of tea, please do not read! I understand that sex pollen = drugging, therefore is non-consensual, so please be mindful of that before reading!!! </p><p>I also tried to use gender-neutral terms. If you catch anything that indicates gender, please let me know! I wanted everyone to enjoy the deliciousness of a wonderful threesome :) </p><p>I don't have a beta :/</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You should have known better to stop and talk to a handsome red-headed man. Now, look at you! Gallivanting across the galaxy, always running. But who could blame you? Cal was one of the most handsome, thoughtful, and kinkiest men you have ever met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve been with Cal for years now. You’ve seen entire galaxies, planets you couldn’t even count on your fingers. You’ve seen countless sunsets and sunrises, landed on uncharted moons and planets, eaten foods and spices you couldn’t remember the names of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Cal, he was always searching, hunting for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, he awoke and pushed the ship into hyperspace. His eyes were calm but his heart beat wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve found him, I’ve found another Jedi,” he whispered in your ear as you slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finally woke up, the ship was beginning to slow, hopping out of hyperspace. The engines began to quiet, pulling the ship to a stop. Groaning and rubbing your eyes, you pulled yourself up from the cot and slid your feet into your worn boots. Padding to the cockpit, you gasped at the sight of a massive battlecruiser. A shiver worked its way down your spine, chilling your bones. As the ship docked, you glanced over at Cal. His body taut, listening to something you couldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal,” you whispered, concern flooding your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The side door hissed open, causing you to jump at the sound of the hydraulics and steam floating over your feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stood up and gripped your shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I don’t feel him, but there’s something up here we need to see. Come on,” he spoke and kissed your cheek, leading you out of the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You followed because you believed in him, like every other time he thought he had found another Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you followed him, large, destroyed robots were your breadcrumbs, to who knows where. You found yourself hopping and stepping over still sparking corpses. They sent another shiver down your spine. Something had transpired here. All androids, no organics, but someone, the victor, managed to get away. You were glad you didn’t have to witness the violence first hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices echoed up ahead. Your pace slowed as Cal reached for his lightsaber. Finally, a group of people came into view. A man, clad in beskar, stared you down as you and Cal entered the room. His eyes, slightly red and watery, followed you as you stopped, a few feet away. A helmet was clutched in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You averted your eyes away from his face, attempting a show of respect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes burned in your mind, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just missed him,” the man rasped, soft and bitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room grew silent, tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you could show me where he went,” Cal spoke back, finally removing his hand away from his lightsaber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another Jedi,” a voice echoed. Glancing over, you noticed a man, kneeling and cuffed. Clad in all black, you felt disgust curl in your stomach. Empire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lips curled back as you glared at the man. He laughed at your display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two! How grand!” He chuckled, causing Cal to wrap his hand around your wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to kill him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand gripped tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do I know I can trust you,” the Mandalorian finally spoke. Ripping your eyes away from the Empire scum, you noticed the man had finally placed the helmet back on his head. It didn’t mean you couldn’t feel his eyes on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need the Jedi,” Cal began. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cal spoke softly to the Mandalorian off to the side, you glanced at the ragtag group of people accompanying the man. There were two other Mandalorians, both women, distrustfully eyeing you. They both chose to go without helmets, something that briefly confused you before shaking your head and continuing to stare at the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two women were preoccupied with their prisoner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal shifted as he talked to the Mandalorian. His posture was relaxed. He had no fear of this warrior. As you watched Cal, his eyes met yours for a moment and caught a snippet of the conversation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...with us. My ship…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? Was Cal inviting this stranger onto the Mantis? Well, if he truly trusted him... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two parted and Cal gestured for you to join him. You strode over, falling into place easily next to him. You both watched as the Mandolorian said his goodbyes to his group. Thanks were exchanged, and finally, he turned to face you both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, you felt his eyes piercing yours. Eyes you knew that were brown. Eyes that you would see when you slept the next time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As your group followed the corpses back to the Mantis, you couldn’t help but glance at Cal a few times. With no privacy, you resorted back to telepathic communication, even if Cal hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letting a stranger tag along? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His left eye twitched and grumbled something under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll lead us to a master Jedi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you are a master Jedi, Cal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, the conversation stopped. You withdrew and mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal was one of the only Jedi you had met after the Purge. Like him, your master had been slain, cut down by men you had considered your brothers. Alone with only a lightsaber, you traveled and found work wherever you could. After years and years of being alone, making more enemies than friends, you met Cal on a cold and wet planet you never bothered learning the name of. He had found you, beaten and bloody after a game of cards gone wrong. Even as you sat in the street, miserable and sick, the feeling of joy had overwhelmed you. Finally, after years and years of having your thoughts be your only company, you had found another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Cal had not only become the best friend you could have wished for, he became a lover. You weren’t new to finding bodies to lay with. Each planet you traveled had a list of broken hearts left behind. Some, you still thought about. But Cal, Cal was the one you thought about most often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Cal, it was easy. He was a good man, after all. He was thoughtful, both in everyday circumstances and during sex. He looked after you, made you excited, has made you cum more times than you could count. He never left you hanging, and you always repaid the favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal wasn’t a possessive lover either., and neither were you. You never let him forget he could fall into the sheets of another and you would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe that’s why you didn’t mind that he had allowed this stranger to accompany you both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you settled into the ship, Cal showed the stranger his bunk, the refresher, and the lounge space. You inputted the navi-computer with coordinators to the nearest inhabited planet. The ship desperately needed fuel, and you needed to restock the supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on everyone, jumping into hyperspace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ignored the surprise from the Mandalorian, and acknowledged Cal’s “okay!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pushed the ship into hyperspace and sat in the pilot’s chair. Leaning your head back, you allowed yourself to meditate. It was needed after a long day of traveling. You just hoped that the next step of this adventure would be worth the fuel and credits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Cal’s warm presence joined you in the cockpit. You cracked open an eye and watched him move towards you. He had changed, forwent the usual poncho, and lounged in soft grey pants and a worn black tunic. His hand went to your shoulder and sealed a kiss on your temple as he passed you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest, I’ll keep an eye on the ship for now,” he softly spoke as he settled in the copilot’s seat. Blearily looking at him, you grumbled a sleepy agreement and stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you exited the cockpit, you noticed the Mandalorian sitting in the lounge. His beskar armor was still on, his helmet firmly in place. As you walked closer, you took notice of the slight tilt up of his helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing in front of him, you looked at where you believed his eyes were. You swayed slightly, still half asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never said your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you never said yours,” he answered back, just as smartly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmph. Fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decided on walking past and not looking back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes followed you out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Mantis finally landed, it was on a busy, dusty planet. Cal and the Mandalorian would refuel the ship, while you were tasked with buying as many supplies as you could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you run into any trouble, let me know. Just don’t get the Empire involved,” Cal pleaded and kissed your head as you parted from the man. Nodding, you glanced at him and the silent Mandalorian one last time before making your way towards the merchant stalls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You purchased food and liquids, trying to get a few different things just for the stranger. Next was cloth. Cal often found his clothes, but that didn’t stop you from finding thread and needles to repair his ratty excuses of battle outfits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you passed luxurious and colorful fabrics, you reached the end of the merchant stalls. The last stall was smaller than the rest. Draped in a forest green cloth, small bottles of bright purple perfume stood in lines and lines. It was fully stocked, barely touched by the large crowds in the square. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, you approached the stall. Strange, you thought. The colors were beautiful, and the smell of the perfume was different. A scent you couldn’t quite place your finger on. Something mouthwatering. A smile found its way onto your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free, just for you!” the man called. Looking into his swamp-colored eyes, you found yourself compelled to reach out to grab one of the bottles. Before you could blink, the man reached for an opened bottle and sprayed it directly into your face as you opened your mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perfume went right into your mouth and up your nose. Before long, you were coughing, eyes watering, nose burning. You turned from the stall, holding your supplies, and ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wildly, you made your way through the crowd. You were nearly blind. The scent was everywhere. All you could smell, taste, see, was the scent of that perfume. Somehow, you reached the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal,” you shouted out, feeling your way around the inside of the only home you’ve ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal!” you cried, purple tears leaking down your face. The room was too dark around you. As you bumped into various pieces of furniture, you could feel the air around you growing warmer and warmer. Soon, you were sweating profusely. The air was hot and moist, making it harder and harder to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, your hands connected with the door handle to a bedroom, and you ripped it open. Not caring whether it was yours or not, you slammed the door shut and began to strip as quickly as you could. You were still blind and deaf with scent. Fumbling around, your hands wrapped around a bottle of water and you downed it in one chug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was helping. Naked as the day you were born, you were still burning hot. Even after drinking water, you were deathly parched. Everything hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal!” you cried again, finally collapsing to your knees. The cold floor was a brief respite before it grew as warm as your skin. Rolling over, you laid on your side and curled into a fetal position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What felt like hours passed. The pain strengthened. You openly wept on the floor. Red hot fire coursed through your blood. Every limb, every fiber of your being was just too hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for one spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fingers twitched at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, not that, anything but that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could stop yourself, your fingers were curled around that spot. Fake pleasure mounted and you cried out as you reached your first, quick orgasm. It cooled your rising temperature, but not for long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later and you were sweating again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you had been coherent enough, you would have been able to put a name to the perfume. A beautiful and deadly blend of scents and sex pollen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fingers found that spot again and you were spasming on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Cal didn’t get here fast enough, you would burn to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for you, the door slid open and the figure in the doorway paused at the sight of on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal,” you sobbed and blindly reached out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex pollen was meant to subdue those who ingested it. It affected everyone differently. Some were knocked unconscious, while others were paralyzed. However, it was </span>
  <b>deadly</b>
  <span>. Without relief, a person could simply burn from the inside until their intestines liquefied. It wasn’t a pleasant death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure slowly approached. By the shifting sound of the fabric, they knelt close to you. A hand pushed a strand of hair that laid across your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cal is still getting fuel. What’s wrong?” a voice said softly, feeling the distress in the air. At the statement and the sound of the modulated voice, you sobbed. Shame burned through you as you suddenly spasmed again. You felt the hand move away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” the Mandalorian breathed, the soft sound barely heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had barely any strength left to open your mouth. Most didn’t like telepathic conversations, but many didn’t like being forced to have sex against their will just to survive either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A merchant--- pollen. Please, help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, the air shifted. The body heat of the Mandalorian left then returned in a moment. The hand touched your face again, a cooling touch to your burning face. Then, your body was lifted and placed onto a soft cot. Soon, the man returned next to you. Goosebumps peaked as the man trailed fingers along your arms. Soft strokes along your arms caused goosebumps to pop up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should call Call,” the man spoke. He was soft, unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cal, pollen. Help. Mando here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Mandalorian’s hands, when did he take off his gloves?, trailed across your skin, you let out a whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking that as an incentive to continue, the man beside you let his fingers travel across the tops of your thighs. Your hips jumped at the feeling. While one hand found your spot, the other held your hips in place. He shifted and his body warmth was no longer next to you. Instead, it radiated from above you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, one finger, then two entered you. As he worked his fingers inside of you, you allowed yourself to soak in the feeling. A soft mewl escaped your lips as your eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if you were drunk. You still couldn’t see clearly, the man simply a shadow figure. However, the pleasure was sharp. It was the only feeling you could truly focus on. Taste and scent were still filled with fruit and love and poison and too many feelings to name, but at least this man above you felt like safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, you were tumbling over the edge, over and over again. Before long, you had lost count of how many times the pleasure peaked before the man let his hands trail down your legs. Wetness followed his fingers and he did nothing to dislodge it. A deep pang of arousal flared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still burning up. Do you want me to take the next step?” he rumbled and brought one of his hands up to your face. Your unfocused eyes attempted to find his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it, he entered you in one push and you were crying out. His soft groan mixed with yours and you felt complete for a brief moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was everything amazing about Cal and everything unique to the Mandalorian. Muscular hips pressed against yours, cool, soft hands wrapped firmly around your backside and supported your neck. All you wished for was the sight of his face, the feeling of his breath against your skin. You yearned for the taste of his lips, even the feeling of pain from a bite from his teeth. Maybe he smelled like sunrise, like dew on the plants, or maybe like the hot desert, scorched and rough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One slow pull out, one deep push back in, rocking gently, and your lips trembled and your toes curled once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were almost drowning in how good, how amazing it felt before the ache started once again and you choked on a sob at the pain. One day, you hoped to return to this dreaded planet and mercilessly beat that merchant to a pulp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian paused, still fully pressed in. You could feel the effort to not move, his fingers bruising the skin of your lower back deliciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whine escaped your throat, just as the door slid open once more. The air stilled as the two men stared at each other for a moment before Cal rushed over to the bed to kneel next to your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, how are you feeling?” The man spoke in a rush. Your red face and half-lidded eyes made him look over you quickly, assessing the potential damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex pollen. I don’t think they can speak,” the Mandalorian spoke, still wrapped around your body. The control he had was remarkable. His voice was husky, deep, honey-like with how it flowed over you. His rumble vibrated through your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt Cal move before you let out a whine. You needed more, why were they so quiet, so still. You needed friction, you needed something to distract you from the fever in your blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their silent conversation ended, and then, they both moved. While one pulled out, the other reached down and connected your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal’s familiar lips made you sigh out in relief, just as the man above you began to set a faster pace. Even though you could still taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>posionsexdangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your tongue, you swore you could just recognize the taste of </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>mixing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each orgasm took longer and longer the more you had. A few extra moments of heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two men continued their pleasuring affairs, you writhed and moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Maker. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Cal gripped your bottom lip in his teeth, and Mando released your backside to grasp the sides of your hips, pistoning faster and faster. Crying out, you tumbled, finally pulling the Mandalorian over the edge with you. Shouting, his blunt nails dug deeper, leaving crescent moons over your hips. The biting pain left you with a little clarity, finally able to decipher Cal’s red hair and a wicked smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you came down, this lull a little longer than the last, you could make out the Mandalorian’s body. Finally, you could see what he hid under all the armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A worn pair of black trousers, a loose black undershirt. Not much, but clothes didn’t matter at this moment. As your eyes roamed over the man in front of you, you watched his chest rise and fall. He was built, not overly muscular, but he was strong. His biceps were defined, his abs just barely showing through the thin fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, your attention was recaptured by Cal’s hands under your shoulders, fully pulling you up and on top of him. You let out a breathy laugh at the manhandling, but it soon turned into a moan at the feeling of his lips back on yours. While Cal kissed you, you could feel the Mandalorian’s eyes on your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too many clothes, one second,” Cal gasped as you pulled away. You shimmied backward, almost tumbling, before a set of hands caught and held you. You watched as Cal shed his layers, then wriggled out of his trousers and undergarments, all the while, the set of hands traveled around your shoulders to your neck. Moving upwards. your head tipped back and stared at your reflection in the helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How you wished he would take it off so you could see those eyes once more, kiss those lips just once, simply taste him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the Mandalorian ran his fingers from your neck up to grip your hair, a whimper escaped you as the heat rose again. As the man behind you caressed your body, the redhead underneath you readied himself. You reached forward, grasping Cal’s shoulder, sat up on your knees, then sunk onto him. The resounding moan from the both of you vibrated the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the help of the Mandalorian’s hands guiding you, you rode Cal. For a few moments, you were beautifully surrounded, your body sandwiched. Then, the hands and body behind you disappeared. While you missed his presence, the redhead used the opportunity to grab and pull you down for another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the overhead light switched off and plunged the room into darkness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t stop you. You didn’t mind the safety of the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, the Mandalorian returned to you. He pressed himself up against your back, careful of Cal’s splayed legs. His naked torso felt glorious against your back. His fingers, smooth and warm, traced your skin, starting from your shoulders, up, up, until they caressed the nape of your neck. Trailing from the back to the front, he lightly grasped your throat, tipped your head back once again, and kissed you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cal’s kisses were always silky, dreamy, like the first kiss where you know what you’re doing. They were familiar, homey, borderline lovely. But with this man, this Mandalorian, his were different, a change of pace. While Cal felt and tasted like heaven, Mando tasted like sin. Honeyed and smooth, his lips moved with yours like you had kissed before. His mustache tickled your chin, his stubble scratching your face just so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hold on your throat moved to grip your chin and you bit your cheek to hold in the low groan you refused to release. Cal, feeling the tension building, took this as a challenge and reached between your legs to rub at your core, coaxing another orgasm out of you. He gripped one thigh as you passionately kissed Mando, bringing one hand up to curl into the man’s hair, and keeping one pressed against Cal’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While you regained your breath, Cal moved. Although moving collectively is a hard feat in the dark, Cal reached behind you. Then, Mando shifted, taking his warm body with him. The weight shift caused by him getting up jostled you a tad and you fell onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, you scrambled around. Although the room was pitch black, you could see, taste, and smell once again. It was almost too much at once. The overstimulation caused your breaths to come out quickly. Then, hands and bodies surrounded you and you were enveloped in warmth. They pulled you back up to sit between them. Two firm bodies, one plastered to your front, the other to your back. Lips on yours made you sigh. Based on the scent of leather and oil, you knew it was Cal. That meant that the lips marring your neck was Mando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the heat from the pollen seeped out of you, it was replaced by the passion and arousal that filled the air. Hands and lips moved every few seconds. It didn’t matter who was who, all that mattered was how all three of you felt. The friction and the help of Mando’s hands, caused Cal to finally come undone, spilling over himself, groaning. A soft chuckle behind you caused a smile to rest upon your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, you sighed out in relief and exhaustion. Boneless and sated, you rested on Mando for who knows long. As breathing slowed and hearts returned to normal paces, bodies shifted. First, Mando softly pushed you into Cal and moved off the bed. Sadly, you knew he was going to put his helmet back on, but you didn’t get up to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to turn the light on, mind your eyes,” his voice emanated from the door, modulated and careful. Your eyes slid shut, and a beat later, light filtered in through your closed lids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you opened your eyes, the pleasant sight of two half-naked men met you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was lovely,” you grinned, Cal’s devilish smirk splitting his scarred face, Mando slightly nodding in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely will need to be repeated. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I might try and write a pre-Sweet fic with the reader and Cal meeting, aka the start of their / your relationship, and maybe a post-Sweet fic with Din/Cal/You, but we will see!</p><p>My tumblr is bourdieflies :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>